Such temperature sensors are frequently used to determine the near-surface temperature of heated components. A sensor element, which is arranged on a carrier plate, is typically inserted in this case into a recess of the component and fastened to the component with a fastening element arranged on the carrier plate. To supply the sensor element and/or to read measured results, the sensor element is connected to a routed electric feed line, starting from the sensor element through the carrier plate, onto the side of said carrier plate facing away from the component to be monitored, and is routed farther from there essentially in parallel to the course of the carrier plate.
It was found during the operation of such temperature sensors with carrier plate that the electric feed line is often exposed in this embodiment to kinking, which may lead to it being damaged. A temperature sensor with carrier plate, in which this effect is reduced by using a carrier plate with sections that extend in two mutually offset planes, is known from CH 689 875 A5. One of the sections of the carrier plate forms the contact surface, and the other is surrounded, together with the electric feed line, by a guide element, which is then pressed to fix the feed line to the carrier plate.
However, the problem arises in the device disclosed there that motion of the electric feed line in the plane of the carrier plate cannot be ruled out with sufficient certainty especially during the operation of the holding mandrel, as a result of which a load is exerted on the electric feed line. Moreover, the guide element must be made relatively large because it must enclose not only the electric feed line but also a section of the carrier plate, which is especially difficult to reconcile with the actually desired compact design because larger kink protection springs are correspondingly needed as a result as well. Finally, the efficiency of manufacture also leaves something to be desired in this design, because the optimal geometry of the carrier plate is usually different for different components to be monitored. However, the prior-art design of the temperature sensor with carrier plate also absolutely requires an adaptation of the guide element to the particular conditions, such as a variation of the materials and geometries used for the electric feed lines, for any variation of the design of the carrier plate, especially in terms of the thickness of the carrier plate, which is in conflict with efficient manufacture.